


Winter

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blankets, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: 'Alya smiled as Marinette curled up next to her, head resting on her shoulder, cups of hot chocolate gripped in their hands'





	

Alya smiled as Marinette curled up next to her, head resting on her shoulder, cups of hot chocolate gripped in their hands. Cuddling with her girlfriend was the best part of winter, in Alya's opinion, since Marinette would grab as many blankets as possible and pile them over the pair. They would eat freshly baked pastries and drink hot chocolate and fall asleep while watching movies. Occasionally she could convince Marinette to dance around her room with her, but usually all they did was cuddle under warm blankets with warm cups of tea or cocoa and revel in each others' warmth. 

She leaned down and kissed the top of Marinette's head, earning a sleepy sigh in response. _Yeah,_ Alya thought, _this is definitely the best part of winter._


End file.
